One Shots: RelationshipsLove
by Bree07
Summary: Just one shots about relationships, random shots and love. Originally Pairs
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I wanted to do a story like this but I think one shots is better so here there are.**

 _In Love with my Best Friend._

* * *

Tears flow down Buttercup's face like a river. Looking at the selfie her best friend took two months ago, her heart pick up speed as she continue to look at it. She lock her phone and throw it away. She wipe the tears away frisky, making her skin burn and dry.

 _'Why can't I get over him?!'_ She ask herself in her mind angrily.

For two years she liked her best friend. At first she thought it would go away, everyone has a silly crush on their best friend once right? She thought it would go away but it didn't; instead it grew bigger everyday. She started to noticed him, how cute he looks when things don't go his way, or like how he's a totally geek over video games, or how cute he is when he shows his sensitive side. Everyday she thinks about him, every little and big thing. How handsome he looks, how he got more muscular over the years, how cute he looks when he grows out his hair and puts it into a bun or when he cuts his hair. Every big or little thing she know and love it annoys the living shit out of her.

The LED lights went off and she pick her phone up. A tear fall when she look at the ID name. Best Friend (with emojis).

 **What the hell is wrong with u?**

 **Buttercup tell me.**

 **I'm worry about u please tell me what's going on.**

 **I can help u.**

 **Buttercup !**

 **Please.**

 **Best friend talk to me.**

She cry out loud, falling down on her bed. Her family is out of town and her older brother is out of state at college. Her feeling is killing her slowly. She know she shouldn't be crying like this, especially over having feelings for someone. She don't know where or how this started but after he give her a kiss on the cheek she started to think about it but brush it off. But when she told her mom it change everything.

Her mom told that means he liked you and he wants to be more than friends. At first Buttercup thought was crazy, who would want to date their friend but when he kiss her again that got young Buttercup confused. Why would he kiss her again? Then she started to see him differently. Feelings were developed and she realized she had a crush on her best friend.

She sigh as walk out of her room went downstairs to the kitchen. Getting her favorite snack she went back to her room. Once her booty touch her bed, someone knock at the door. _What the hell? Who would come here at 10:55 p.m.?_ She shrug at the unanswered question and lay back, putting her earphones in, ignoring the person at the door.

* * *

Stepping out the shower, Buttercup dry herself off and look in the mirror at her naked self. She place her hands over her boobs, her hands cover boobs only a tiny bit of under and side boob show. Sometimes she wish she could at least be a C cup. Her stomach isn't tone or as flat like most girls she know. She did gain a bit, she don't have a thigh gap and they do jiggle a little. You can say she have the average teen body. She turn the side and see her booty, now that she's not ashamed of.

She put on her Calvin Klein sports bra and briefs, quickly braided her hair into to pig tails and walk out the bathroom. Her eyes nearly pop out her head and let out a small scream. She went back to her personal bathroom, leaning on the door. _How in the hell he got in my house?!_

"Buttercup open in the door." He demanded. She shake her head and lean harder on the door. He pull door and she did the same. The game went on and it annoy him. He pull the door open making half naked Buttercup fall on the floor. He pick her up and push her against the wall, trapping her with his arms.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why you been ignoring me for two months? Huh?" He ask calmly. She know he is piss because he only talks calmly in situations that he's piss about. She didn't answer, her mouth shut tightly and her jaw clutch then and now. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He know that she's upset about something and yelling won't make it any better. He gently place his cold hand on her neck, moving it to under her chin. He lift her head up, looking into her beautiful bright green eyes.

"Please tell me what is wrong?" He beg her to answer that question.

Buttercup's cheeks redden, "If I tell you, you won't feel the same way and it would end this friendship."

He arch his thick straight brow at her. "What..? What could you have done so bad that it could end our friendship? And what you mean I won't feel the same way?"

Buttercup look at him like he's stupid. "God you're dumb." She shake her head, moving his arm out the way and walk to her bed. She grab some basketball shorts that are to big for her and a big tee. He look at her, wanting her to tell him. She make a face, "Think about it." She said.

He thought about it, suddenly voices pop inside his head.

 _'Dude she likes you.'_

 _'She have a crush on you.'_

 _'She been digging you since like freshman year.'_

 _'You're fucking blind."_

His friends told him countless times, even her friends.

 _'She have a big ass crush on you.'_

 _'Your best friend likes you.'_

 _'If you miss this you might just regret it.'_

And every time they would tell him and he would deny it or ignore them. He sigh and look at his best friend, she look so... valuable, fragile, innocent. Playing with her fingers and running them over her stiletto nude nails. He walk to her and bend down to her level. He grab her hands and hold them in silence. The silence is killing her, the more they stay like this the more afraid she got. She wish that her life could be a movie right now, just skip to the next day.

"Butch." She whispered heavily and her voice crack.

He lift his head up, "How long?"

"Two years." She answer him, looking away.

"Why you didn't tell me?"

"Because I didn't won't to end our friendship or make it awkward, and I knew you want feel the same way." She whispered. Butch grab her desk chair and sat down. He grab her hand again and roll close, until her knees was between his.

"What makes you think I wouldn't feel the same way?" He ask in a hush tone.

"Because you say yourself it would be too weird to date your best friend. Plus I'm not your type." Buttercup said the last sentence in a disappointment tone.

"That was a year ago when I said that Buttercup, and what you mean not my type? What is my type?"

"Girls! With large breast and skinny. The typical super model girl. And you only date blondes or brunettes. I'm nothing like your ex's or the ones drool over. I have black hair, my thighs touch and I have stretch marks on my sides! And I jiggle, just a little. I'm not like them, I'm a tomboy. I love wear boxers, I sit like a dude. That's not girlfriend material." She finish, feeling mad at herself for comparing to them girls.

Butch nod in agreement. "You right, you're nothing like them. Not even close." Them hurt her, like someone punched her heart. "That why I love you." She look at him in shock.

 _What?_ She thought.

"You're nothing like them and that what makes you perfect. When I was with them they was so jealous of you. Mad because I spent too much time with you than them, that how we break up or I broke up with them because they said some disrespectful shit about. Do you know how many times I thought about us being in a relationship?"

"Butch do say that just to make me feel better." Buttercup didn't want to hear lies. No matter how much the truth hurts she want to hear it than to be told lies.

"I'm not. Believe me. I thought about that and fell in love with that idea. And don't think you're not perfect like them, you're better than them. I know I dated some stereotype girls but who said I wouldn't love a girl with a little more of meat." Blood rush to her cheeks. She couldn't believe he said that but it did make her feel a bit better but she still is unsure.

Butch gently pull her to him and make her sit on his lap, with him between her legs. He bit his lip, "One thing you got to know about me, butterfly" He start, calling her old childhood name. "That I don't have a type. I can go to a skinny girl to a big girl." Buttercup cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Don't force yourself to have feelings for me, Butch."

"I'm not." He said honestly. "I don't want to lose you, not ever. But I'm not forcing or faking feelings but I think this" He squeeze her hand softly. "can work. Want do you say?"

Buttercup let out a shaky breath. She can tell he's telling the truth but she still the like he forcing feelings. She look down at their intertwined hands. She like the feeling of him holding her hand.

If she do say yes and thing don't work out she'll feel guilty but if she say no and he really means he says she'll feel guilty. _Ugh! Why do I have to make it so difficult?_ She ask herself _._

"You know what-" His ring he could finish. He pull out his phone and see that it is his mother calling. _Aw shit._ He look at the time and it is pass 12:30. He groan, knowing he going to get a long ass talk with his mother. "I'll let you sleep on that and call me once you're made your decision."

Buttercup nod, "Okay." She slide off his lap, still holding hands. He stood up, towering over her with his 6'3 height. They walk to the day to the day and look at each other. "So I'll give you call tomorrow."

"You betta." Buttercup roll her eyes playfully and mean mug him. She open the door and he step out into the dark night but turn around. "Oh Buttercup."

"Hmm." She hum. He cup her face and kiss her. Buttercup is shock at his bold move but melt into the kiss. She wrap her arms around his neck and he pull her by her waist. One arm around her waist while his hand move to her butt, squeezing her ass. She pull back, grasp at him.

"What? You got ass." He confess. He give her a peck before leaving. She close the door, locked it and turn off the lights and went upstairs. She lay down grab her phone and closing her eyes.

"Damn." She said before jumping moving around like a fangirl. She quickly unlock her phone and call her friends.

 _'Hello.'_

 _'Better be an ass reason to call me at 1:12 a.m.'_

 _'Whhaatt?"_

Buttercup grin, "Bitch!"

* * *

Buttercup sigh deep as she held her phone.

It's the next day and 11:44 p.m., Buttercup thought about it all night and morning and finally made a decision.

She unlock her phone, hitting the phone icon and scroll through her call log until she found the name she was looking for. Hit the name and waited for him to pick up. A familiar deep voice answer that she miss talking to on the phone.

"Um Butch-"

* * *

 **End! I hope you guys enjoyed that. I had fun writing it and just might make this into a story. Maybe.**

 **Should I? Yes or no?**

 **But tell what you think.**

 **Should the Reds or Blues go next?**

 **I might just do Princess and Mitch, and the PowerPunks and RowdyRocks. I love them so much.**

 **Peace.**

 **-Bree.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to set everything. This is set in a magic world but in our time._

 _Carry On- Beyonce._

 _Honeymoon Avenue_

* * *

A girl and a boy sat on the park bench in a painful silence. The redhead seventeen year old boy looks at the redhead sixteen year old girl. He grabbed her small and pulled her close, holding her as a tear roll down her face. He told her that he got accepted at Carter Academy, an all-male school for protecting and fighting which is all is in Abello.

 **(A/N Abello is a state, outside of the Magic City.)**

He would ten hours away from her. Even with the magic transportation, he wouldn't be able to leave for a year only on holidays. That may sound okay but that's a strict school and they would make sure you only going home. A long distance relationship would work for them since they tried that once. He looked at her and seen her baby cheeks were kinda pink and her light freckles that he loved.

He pulled her to his lap and putted his head in the crook of her neck. She sigh, playing with hem of his shirt. She burst out laughing as her boyfriend started to tickle her.

"Stop! Brick stop!" She laughed and smiled, relieving her braces.

"Hey." Her pink eyes looked into his red ones. "How about instead of being sad we make more memories and hang out to together before I go." He told her sweetly.

"Really." He nodded.

"Ok, so what should we do?" She asked.

"I'll pick you up at six and we can do whatever we want tonight and tomorrow, since my parents are gone for three days... " He trail off the sentence. " PG-13 rated." He added.

She smiled one more, this is way she like him. Although he may seem like a bad boy he's a sweet caring person inside. He treats her like she's his one and only and always does the like things she liked. He such a keeper and she was planning to keep him until this week.

"Blossom."

She nod and got up from his lap, pulling him with her. "Okay. I'll go home and get ready. And make sure you are on time because you are always late." She glares at him, remembering the last time he was late.

"Ok. I promise I'll be on time and come on." He grabbed her hand and walk on the back pathway to Blossom's house.

* * *

Blossom ran upstairs to her sister room. Her twin, Berserk, looked at her going jackrabbit, rise a brow.

"I do even I want to ask?" She asked even though she knows what's going on. Blossom looked her and roll her eyes. Berserk turn back around and continued to draw. "Parents gone for a week have fun and don't come back here announcing I'm going to be an auntie."

Blossoms looked at her and flick her off. "I give it up when I am married." She grab her sister bag and started to put her stuff in there.

"That what they all say." Blossom packed everything she needed and walk back to her sister's room. She grabbed her Bath & Body Works lotion and body scrub.

"Why you have my stuff?"

"I run out of mine and we are twin, we basically share everything." She frown, that's particularly true. Brick knock on the door and Berserk walk to the window and opened it. "It's open Sherlock." She closed it and walk back to her spot. Blossom shook her head.

"You're so loud."

"And you're so quiet."

They looked at each other before turning away.

* * *

Once they got to Brick's house, they set everything in his room and put up the snacks and food and went back to his room. Closed the blinds and turn on the TV, Brick sat Blossom down on her between his legs. He lifted her chin and kiss her. Kiss was sweet and soft but became rough. Both kiss harder, Blossom turn her body around and put her legs around him. Brick placed his thumb and index finger on her chin caused her to open her mouth. He slided his tongue in and they fought for domestics. Brick won and lay down as Blossom hovered over him. He rubbed her thick thighs and grip her large doesn't mind that his girlfriend isn't skinny, he loved her curvy body. Plus her 5'3 height makes adorable, that's his little nugget.

After a French kisses, love bites and a few moans later the couple went the kitchen. Blossom try to reach the cookies up on the cabinet but couldn't. She jumped and climb on the counter, grabbed the cookies and turn around carefully.

"Baby." She called Brick, walked up to her and grabbed her. She wrapped her legs around him and put her head on his shoulder. They lay on the couch and watched Once Upon A Time, Blossom's favorite Tv show. Brick started to rub her ass then played with it.

"Brick stop."

"No." He shake it and watched how it jiggled. "I can do this all night."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Can you not."

Brick stop and think for a moment. "No." And continue doing it.

After the watching two episodes they started to do random couple things. Making fun of each other, running around, laughing, doing makeup, just making the most of time together.

 **(Picture a movie scene of a couple having fun.)**

 **2:47 AM**

They grabbed each other hands and looked at one of other. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kiss each other before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Five Days Later.**

Brick pack the last box into the truck. He walked back to his to pick up the last thing when he saw a photo book on his bed. It was a black book with nothing on the front; he opened it and saw it was pictures of him and Blossom. From their first picture together to their last picture together. Memories flow back in his mind, their first fight, their first cry, their first 'I love you'. So much memories that made him sad yet happy.

He turns to the back of the book and a little note written on there.

 _Love You My Honeymoon - Blossom_

 _PS I Still Have Your Boxers And Hoodie. You're Not Getting Back._

It ended with hot pink lipstick kiss at the end. He smile, closed the book and pulled out a small necklace with a small blossom on it.

"I love you too baby." He walked out the door with the photo book with him.

* * *

 **Boom! I hope you like it! I know it short but I didn't feel like typing a long chapter.**

 **Brick & Blossom! My 2nd favorite couple.**

 **-Bree.**


End file.
